Code Geass Prompts
by Ebony sword
Summary: Just ideas I have for Code Geass stories but not sure where to go with it. Anyone can adopt these, or write a story based on them. Be sure to PM me or leave a comment if you do. I wanna see where it leads to.
1. A Nunnally Time-LoopTravel Fic

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Possible Summary: **After Rai sealed himself in the Thought Elevator, and erased everyone's memories of his existence. Life goes on for everyone, not knowing a missing piece in a part of their lives. Until Nunnally managed to gain her memories back and was distraught over losing her love. When offered the chance to change things, she took it. But will she accomplish her task?

**Description: **A time loop story with Nunnally being the one traveling.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) Rai/Nunnally

2.) No Lelouch/Suzaku

3.) No incest

4.) No Nina bashing (I'm not exactly a bashing person)

5.) No Rolo Bashing

6.) Do what you want after this

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) She can end up to different timelines (like if Lelouch and Nunnally stayed in Britannia, or if Lelouch was the one who got crippled and blinded)

2.) Or you can have her actually travel to the past

3.) Nunnally can regain her memories either on her own (like when she was able to break through Charles' Geass and regain her sight), through Jeremiah's Geass Canceler, or something else

4.) Either C.C. or Caretaker of Spacetime can explain what happened to Rai to Nunnally.

5.) The Caretaker of Spacetime can be the one that sends her back.

6.) When Nunnally gains her memories back is up to you. Like, she doesn't have to gain it back after Lelouch died. It can be before Euphie died or after.

7.) If she does gain her memories back after Lelouch died, then Rai won't be the only reason she goes back.

8.) You can add other characters from other Code Geass mangas such as Nightmare of Nunnally, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Oz the Reflection, and Renya of Darkness in the story if you want.

9.) You can add the twins Pollux and Castor rui Britannia if you want (they are from the Code Geass DS game)

10.) Crossovers are optional

11.) You can make Nunnally end up dark or morally grey over time

**Trivia:** The Caretaker of Spacetime a character from Akito of the Exiled

Rai is from a game called Code Geass: Lost Colors


	2. Demon Triplets

**Fandom: **Code Geass

**Possible Summary: **On December 5, 1999, Emperor Charles and Marianne are blessed with not one, not two, but three boys! On October 25, 2003, they are blessed with a daughter. On Spring, 2009, Marianne's assassinated, and her four children are sent to Japan as political hostages.

Years after the invasion, the triplets plan vengeance against their father and create a peaceful world for Nunnally.

**Description: **AU with Lelouch, Julius, and Dash being triplets.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No incest

2.) No Nina bashing

3.) No Rolo Bashing

4.) No Lelouch/Suzaku

5.) Do whatever you want after this

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Julius can lose his eye during Marianne's assassination

2.) You can add other characters from other Code Geass mangas such as Nightmare of Nunnally (ex: Alice), Suzaku of the Counterattack (ex: Mariel Lubie), Oz the Reflection (ex: Zevon twins, Clara Lanfranc, Marrybell mel Britannia, Dasko la Clermont, etc.), and Renya of Darkness (ex: Renya, Carla/Claire li Britannia, etc) in the story if you want.

3.) You can add the twins Pollux and Castor rui Britannia if you want (they are from the Code Geass DS game)

4.) The triplets can get separated after the war. (Ex: Like Dash can be in a small resistance with some of the characters from Renya of Darkness as members of it)

5.) You can add Rai if you want (he's from Code Geass: Lost Colors)

6.) You can add characters from Akito of the Exiled if you want

7.) You can add Laila la Britannia (Clovis's younger sister)

8.) You can have Euphemia join them

**Trivia: **1.) Julius is a character from Akito of the Exiled (he was Lelouch vi Britannia under Emperor Charles zi Britannia's geass)

2.) Carla is Claire li Britannia's alias

3.) Dash is a character from Renya of Darkness

4.) If you don't like the name Dash, you can use his other name when he was an orphan in Renya of Darkness, Forest.

5.) Dasko la Clermont is Carine ne Britannia's knight


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Code Geass

**Possible Summary:** Before the events of the series, Nina visited the ghettos one day but got assaulted by Japanese. After the incident she developed a deep fear of them, and never seemed to have gotten any help. (Thus, she became the Nina that fans seem to hate)

What if someone came to her rescue? One action, even a small one, can change a person's life.

**Description: **As we all know Nina is xenophobic towards Japanese, but it's not due to Britannia superiority. It's due to fear. (See: Trivia)

An AU where Nina is rescued and learns to overcome her trauma with some help, overcomes her fears, gets close to her rescuer, and learns things about herself, the Japanese, and everything else around her.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Nina bashing

2.) No incest

3.) No Lelouch/Suzaku

4.) No Rolo Bashing (if You get that far in the storyline)

5.) Pair Nina up with a girl (we know she had a crush on Euphemia, so respect her sexuality)

6.) Do what you want after this

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Crossovers are optional (even if it's minor, see 5 for example)

2.) Nina can still have a little fear (What do you expect, she was an assault victim. Even she's rescued in this idea, the implications of what could have happened can be frightening. But not extreme prejudice like in Canon), but she can learn to overcome it.

3.) She can have feelings towards her rescuer

4.) If that's the case, then the rescuer is a woman

5.) You can add other characters from other works in the Code Geass franchise such as Nightmare of Nunnally, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Oz the Reflection, and Renya of Darkness, Lost Colors, and Akito the Exiled in the story if you want.

6.) Nina's rescuer could either be a Canon character (even minor ones, because there are a few notable female named Japanese canon characters in Code Geass), Original Character, or a character from another series but acts like they are born and raised in the Code Geass universe (meaning they don't have to be a dimensional traveler)

7.) The rescuer can be Japanese

8.) If that's the case, then Nina can attempt to try to get to know her. Even if it meant facing her fears. Hang out with her rescuer's friends (depending if the rescuer has friends) Learn new things. And start a path of trauma recovery.

9.) The rescuer can either be a civilian, a resistance member, an assassin that works on their own, or something else (occupation up to you)

**Trivia: **I'm not making that whole 'Nina got assaulted thing' up. According to Milly, it is implied that Nina once visited the ghettos and that she was a victim of assault by Japanese during that time (before the events of the series). Due to that traumatic experience she developed a xenophobic fear of the Japanese.


	4. DoubleDifferent Life (Shirley Version)

**Ok, I have a few of ideas for Shirley but I wasn't sure which one I should to put in here, so I thought 'Oh, what the hell' and decided to add all of them. Don't worry there's not that much.**

* * *

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Story Ideas:**

1.) Geass Order spy/assassin

2.)Was an orphan taken in by Non-Britannians but was taken away by Britannians due to the fact that they don't want a Britannian child 'corrupted' by the 'Numbers'. So Shirley made it her mission to bring down Britannia

3.) Kinda like 2. While she's still an orphan, she's taken in to be raised as a bodyguard/retainer/valet/companion (whatever you want to call it) of Kaguya Sumeragi and the Kyōto House's agent.

4.) You can combine the ideas together (doesn't have to be all of them). Like Shirley either escaped from the Geass Order or almost died when she was young and was taken in by either the Kyōto House (or the Sumeragi?) or by Non-Britannians (from idea 2).

**Description: **As you can see above, it's about Shirley having a more active role and a different backstory. I usually don't like the whole, damsel in distress trope.

**Rules Of The Challenge: **

1.) No Nina bashing

2.) No incest

3.) No Lelouch/Suzaku

4.) No Rolo Bashing

**Ideas you can put in whichever story idea but don't have too: **

1.) You can add other characters from other works in the Code Geass franchise such as Nightmare of Nunnally, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Oz the Reflection, Renya of Darkness, Lost Colors, and Akito the Exiled in the story if you want.

2.) If you pick idea #2 then her true family can either be dead (her goal would be revenge) or alive (her goal would be to reunite with her true family, without them getting into trouble)

* * *

**I plan to make a Euphemia version next, just letting you know.**


	5. DoubleDifferent Life (Euphie Version)

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Here's the Euphemia version. Again, I wasn't sure which one I should put in here. So I decided to add all of them.**

**Story Ideas:**

1.) Gamer!Euphie

2.) Euphie shares a mind with a Queen/Matriarch from another world (Ex: Mirellia Q Melromarc from The Rising of the Shield Hero, Mikoto Uchiha from Naruto, Any Servant from Fate series, etc.) in order to survive the world of politics, climb ranks, better the Areas, and maybe become empress (crossover)

3.) After Lelouch and Nunnally are banished and presumably killed. A grief-stricken Euphie ran away and ended up kidnapped and ended in either the Geass Order, or another country where ends up as either a resistance member, a doctor (probably helping out in the ghettos), a informat, etc.

4.) Code Geass & Fate series crossover: Master!Euphie, Servant!Your-Choice

**Description: **Where Euphemia is shown to be more than a puppet

**Rules Of The Challenge: **

1.) No Nina bashing

2.) No incest

3.) No Lelouch/Suzaku

4.) No Rolo Bashing

**Ideas you can put in whichever story but don't have too: **

1.) You can add other characters from other works in the Code Geass franchise such as Nightmare of Nunnally, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Oz the Reflection, Renya of Darkness, Lost Colors, and Akito the Exiled in the story if you want.

2.) She can either shows that she's capable or that she pretends to be the 'Puppet Princess'.

* * *

**Don't you hate it when certain punctuation marks (/) don't appear when you put in the chapter title, even though it's necessary?**


End file.
